The marriage law
by spiritsstar
Summary: two years after the war is over, the ministry of magic of Britain tries to rebuild what was destroyed, family, with an unconventional law. Characters HP, GW, some OCs. Read to find out what this law is about and R
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a repost proofread by sqHPfan, I would like to thank her for taking the time to fix the mistakes I make while writing, lets all give a round of applause )

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The War against you-know-who is over, the right side won but at a terrible price; too many lives were lost, too many innocents, the wizarding world is in ruins, and what's left of the Ministry is struggling to rebuild itself. Not even Hogwarts had been spared, the Castle was intact but students and professors had died. The war only lasted two years and six months but it was enough to crumble the world as they knew it. And now almost a year after the final battle all the remaining Death eaters that somehow survived and managed to escape had been captured and sentenced to death, made an example of for future generations. During those dark times some members of the wizarding community were rescued and put in secure communities, hidden from evil, most of them children of all ages. For the first six months after the last battle Hogwarts was forced to close, parents were fearful to send their children away, doubting if the school was safe. Heroes from the war were not ready to restart their lives, but the Ministry was starting to meddle with their lives in too many ways, as they're about to find out soon...

Harry Potter was sitting in his library looking over some documents. A ministry owl arrived with a letter, so he got up to open the window. After he grabbed the letter the owl flew out immediately, he automatically closed the window while he stared at the letter before he opened it.

The letter read as follows:

Mr. Potter,

Due to the tragic events that took place during the war, our society is forced to undergo certain drastic changes. We, the Ministry of Magic, think that the best way to do so is by restoring our population and the family values which existed a few years ago. That is the reason why we have established a marriage law. If you want to know all the specifics of this law, please ask for it in the information office at the Ministry. The following is a summary of the established marriage law:

_All wizards between the ages 17 and 40 must get married in the following 6 months to the w__itches between 13 and 36 years of age that have been assigned to them, and produce or conceive an heir before their first year of marriage. If the witch is under age her husband will be her tutor. All witches that are 15 years old or younger at the time of their wedding, have an extention of one year to conceive or produce an heir. No exceptions will be made for anyone who falls into the standards established by this law, and everyone has been informed of their required participation it. Everyone who was married before this law comes into effect is exempt._

In order to make matters easier the ministry has chosen to whom everyone involved is betrothed to, and they have been informed of the choice as well. We have taken into consideration your previous engagement because of your participation in the war. Therefore you are are betrothed to...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this is a repost proffread by sqHPfan, thanks for taking the time to correct all the mistakes I made.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

At the same time at Hogwarts students were enjoing dinner after their first day of classes. Suddenly hundreds of owls arrived, and the great hall fell silent. Amanda Steven, a 6th year Griffyndor, took hold of her letter and glanced at the sender's name before she turned her eyes towards the head table. All the professors seemed just as surprised as the student body, except headmistress McGonagall, who looked upon the scene with knowing eyes.

"Students", everyone turned their eyes towards McGonagall, "I think that it's in your best interest to wait after dinner to open those envelopes, you may not like what it contains but there is nothing we can do about it. I advise you to enjoy your meal and wait till you are in your common rooms because for some of you the news it brings will be unsettling. To those who didn't receive a letter, consider yourselves lucky."

Amanda looked around her at her fellow students, they seemed just as confused as her by what McGonagall said. Something inside her told her that her life was about to change dramatically, and McGonagalls' words confirmed that suspicion. She lost her appetite just like her friends, they looked at each other and left the table together. She noticed they weren't the only ones to abandon dinner, people from other houses had done the same, the difference was that the Griffyndors' group was bigger.

Soon they were in the Griffyndor tower, in silence, those that didn't have a letter went to their rooms without uttering a word, it seemed like a silent agreement not to bother them right now, it was something that the war had taught them. They would find out tomorrow what was going on, that was for sure.

Everyone was looking at their surroundings, not sure if they wanted to know what the envelopes were containing. Finally some 7th years gathered enough courage to open theirs and started to read, it only took a few seconds for everyone else to follow suit. David finished reading first, he wasn't happy, but he waited for most to finish reading their letters before he said anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone turned to look at Casandra Johnson, a 3th year with questioning and annoying looks. "Sorry, but believe me you would have done the same"

A few minutes later, David finally said, "Girls, you can count on us if there is anything you need, you know that, right?"

The girls just nodded, they knew what he meant, and they knew that he had voiced what all the other boys were thinking. They were all friends, they considered each other as family, the boys were like big brothers, and that was something that they gained from the war.

"Amanda, can I see your letter? I have this feeling that the ministry didn't tell you girls all the details." After he read her letter he was really not happy, and they all noticed immediately.

Amandas' letter read as follows:

Ms. Steven,

We, the Ministry of Magic, have seen it necessary to establish a marriage law due to recent events. The following is a summary of the established law.

_All wizards between the ages 17 and 40 must get married in the following 6 months to witches between 13 and 36 years of age that have been assigned to them, and produce or conceive an heir before their first year of marriage. If the witch is under age her husband will be her tutor. All witches who are 15 years old or younger at the time of their wedding, have an extention of one year to conceive or produce an heir. No exceptions will be made for anyone who falls into the standard required by this law, and has been informed of their required participation in it. Everyone who was married before this law comes into effect is exempt._

_The ministry has sorted out to whom everyone involved is bethroted to, and they have been imformed of the situation as well. We inform you that you are are betrothed to Harry Potter._

"Girls, there's something that you should know that the Ministry failed to tell you..."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

In order to make matters easier the ministry has sorted out to whom everyone

involved is betrothed to, and they have been informed of the situation as well. We have taken into consideration your previous engagement because of your participation in the war. Therefore you are are bethroted to Ginevra Weasley, age 19, Amanda Steven, age 16, and Casandra Johnson, age 13. Both Ms. Steven and Ms. Johnson are currently students at Hogwarts.

Harry just went to the liquor cabinet, grabbed a bottle of firewiskey and let himself fall in the nearest armchair. Getting drunk seemed like a great idea at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Many asked why three girls? and is he going to marry all of them? Well the answer to the first is in chapter 1, the reasons and answer for the second will appear in the near future. Sorry for the delay. ps.I need a beta.

Without further ado enjoy!

Chapter 3

After reading the letter twice to make sure it was real, Ginny Weasley wasn't sure if she wanted to curse the Ministry for forcing them into marriage or thank the minister for setting what she and Harry had planned for their future, into motion. But she did know one thing, Harry was not ready to start a family, otherwise they would already have a wedding date.

She needed to do some damage control. Harry hated being told what to do, that was exactly what the Ministry was doing. With that in thought, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and started to leave her flat. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Ron.

"Hi Ron, what's going on?"

"We need to talk"

"All rigth, come on in"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

David didn't know how to tell them, Amanda noticed but decided to give him a minute to colect his thoughts. In the mean time she studied the faces of the other boys, they looked like a huge weight had been thrust on their shoulders the moment they opened their letters and didn't know how to deal with it. Davids' words had made them tense and alert, they seemed to know where this was leading to, they knew the girls well enough to expect a big reaction with the news of sharing thair husband, well bigger to the one they had. Their suspision went out the window when David spoke.

When she turned her eyes back to David, she knew that it would be all night before him to explained what was going on, and she wanted to know now.

"David are you going to to tell us anytime soon? Or do I have to steal your letter to find out?" that woke him up from his trance, and turned towards her.

"you read it Amanda, better not read it aloud, and you tell them afterwards, if you find the right words of course 'cause I can't"

Amanda took the letter and started to read. She finnished and started screaming.

"WHAT WAS THE MINISTRY THINKING WHEN THEY DID THIS!!! ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT WE DON'T HAVE CHOICE IN THIS!! THEY'RE TREATING US LIKE WE'RE OBJECTS!!"

Matt rushed over and gathered her in a tight hug, by this point she had tears in her eyes while she screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard him wispering to her that everything was going to be ok, and that they'll figure it out.

The other girls knew they weren't going to like the news but they needed to know what was going on, they feared that they would find out on their wedding day.

David took a deep breath to say the dreaded words, but Amanda beat him. "THEY WANT US TO BE BABY FACTORIES!" the girls took a collective breath while their brains processed what that meant.

Matt decided enough was enough and said in a calm voice: "thats part of it, but the thing is... they are forcing you to share your husbands." And with those words hell broke loose.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

When Ginny finnally made it to her fiences' flat, a couple of hours later, at around 10, she was surprised when he didn't open the door. So she found the spare key and let herself in. She walked into his library and discovered a barely concious Harry, and the reason for his state all over the floor. He had finnished four bottles and half of number 5, three were of firewiskey and the others of vodka. In his other hand was the ministry letter.

"Harry is it really that horrible to get married with me and have a family?"

He turned to her and said "thats not it Ginny" that was all the sense he could make at the moment. She could tell that he was telling the truth but he was hidding something. "lets get you to bed Harry, we'll tak in the morning".

ºººººººººººººººººº

The next morning, during breakfast at Hogwarts in the Great Hall, many were tense and silent. The headmistress took advantage of this to make an announcement.

"Can I have everyones attention please" she paused for a moment before continuing "this Saturday everyone that recived a letter from the ministry last night have permision to receive the visitors mentioned on your letters and to visit Hogsmade with them." That led to an uproar in the Great Hall.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

AN: im really really reaaaaaaaaaaally sorry it took me this long to update, but i was in exams and they were driving me crazy! Im glad to say that they are over for now and that my brain finnaly recovered ) enjoy

Chapter 4

Ginny spent the night at Harrys', they needed to talk and there wasn't a chance in hell that she would let him put it off. Something told her that whatever was bothering him was important, but she couldn't put a finger on what she had been feeling all night. And her instincts have never failed her, so far. Since she couldn't sleep and it already was morning, she got up and went to make breakfast.

It was too early for Harry to be up after last night, when she entered the kicthen she saw a letter on the counter, upon closer inspection she noticed it was a Hogwarts letter. She put it back where she found it.And from there on she made it a point to ignore it, and started to cook, but her eyes keep darting over to the letter. It was driving her crazy, she was setting the table when Harry entered the kicthen.

"Morning Gin"

"Harry don't scare me like that!"

"sorry, what are you doing here? and please don't scream, my heads killing me"

"thats your own fault, why did I find you drunk last night?"

"what... I didn't see you last night" At this Ginnys' eyebrow rose up

"youre kidding right?" at his confused look, she sighed "think Harry, what happen last night after you received a letter from the ministry?"

"letter?..." images flashed in front of his eyes, oh, THAT letter thought Harry,

three wives... two teenagers... wedding in six months... the BLOODY LAW! BLOODY MINISTRY! Oh bloody hell...

"Harry? HARRY?"

"What?"

"I still want to know what's going on, youre not of the hook yet, by the way there's a letter for you on the counter from Hogwarts"

Harry paled "Hogwarts?"

"yes. Harry what happened whats going on?"

"Ginny aren't you upset by what the letter from the ministry said?"

"why would I be upset? I want to have a family with you, I don't like the law but I'll be with you, at least we are together, they didn't separate us. Don't you want to marry me?"

"of course I want to marry you, I love you, its just that this law is to much for everyone. I mean they are only kids, teenagers, the ministry is ending their childhood and I don't think its fair."

"I know Harry, I agree with you but for most of them, their childhood ended when the war began, few were spared from the cruelties of war."

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to end whats left of it."

"why would you be responsible? The ministry is responsible for this, they were the ones to make this stupid law, besides part of it would be on the shoulders of their future husbands, but thats not the case with you" Ginny saw Harrys face change, his expresion became dark, there was anger in his eyes.

When Harry spoke his voice was flat "Ginny, what did your letter say exactly?"

"it just said that they approved the law, and a brief summary before it said that we were to be married, why?"

"it didn't mention anything else? Anyone else?"

"no, why? Youre making me nervous Harry. Does it have anything to do with that letter on the counter?" He just stared at her for a few minutes before answering.

"probably everything"

"what do you mean?"

With a sigh, he accio'ed his ministry letter. "here read for yourself"

She stared at him for a few minutes, and started to read when he got up to grab the Hogwarts letter. Then he sat back down and studied her for a moment before opening the letter in his hands. He barely read the heading when the explotion came.

(AN:for some reason I cant seem to come up with a good explotion for this scene, so how about you help me out? How about you help write it? email me if youre interested)

ººººººººººººººººº

Its useless! I cant concentrate and it looks like Im not the only one. "Profesor"

"yes, miss Steven?"

"could you please let the class leave early? No one is paying attention and we could use some time to clear our heads"

The Profesor looked around and finaly nodded "alright, but I want an essay on todays class for next week"

"thanks"

Amanda gathered her things and headed to her room, she had a lot to think about, and maybe needed a talk with her friends. She was the first one there, after a few minutes, while she was sprayed on her bed, the door opened and Jess and MG entered, copying her actions falling on top of her. No one moved for five minutes.

"guys, could you get off me? We need to talk, Im dreading saturday"

"me too"

"me three"

"Amy? Jess? Who are you marrying?"

"someone I've never heard of" said jess

"someone EVERYONE has heard of. you?"

"same as Jess, never heard of him"

"wait a minute! What do you mean by everyone? Cause there's only one name that comes to mind. Is it Him? You've to tell me!"

"uhm..."

"hey! Stop talking in code! I hate it when you do that, Jess we can't read your mind, believe me we've tried, who is it Amy?"

"well... its uhm"

"Jess you broke her! Amy could you point to where you left your letter?"

"forget it MG, we have to wait for her to snap out of it"

"its all your fault, anyway did you hear about Casandra?"

"no, what happend?"

"shes marrying Harry Potter!!"

"oooh no"

"hey she's back! Amy why are you complaining? You didn't tell us you had a crush on him!"

AN: im sorry to inform you that I wont have access to a computer next week, please be patient with me ill make it up to you promise


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry for the delay, I had some trouble uploading. Enjoy

Chapter 5

"I never had a crush on him, its just... uhg... well maybe a little ity bity one but not for THE Harry Potter, it was for Harry and it was a long time ago"

"you've been keeping secrets from us!!!! How could you!!"

"cut the drama MG, i didn't do it on porpuse it just sliped my mind and you never asked"

"there's something else you haven't told us, spill" Amanda looked at Jess and sighed.

"why is it so hard to keep things from you two?"

"Because we know you better than anyone, now stop stalling you know it wont work"

Amy smirked "had to try. Im marrying Harry Potter"

"what?!!!!" was her only answer, her only option was to wait for their shock to pass.

"youre lucky but why are you so worried?" Ahh there was the million dollar question, I knew it was going to be MG who asked it this time, sometimes I swear we can be triplets.

"Amy whats bugging you?" said Jess.

"What if Harry hates me? How can we be happy then? He'll never love me or Casandra, we'll ruin his live."

"Why would he never love you?" said MG.

"He was engaged remember? To Ginny Weasley"

"oh, I had forgotten about that" said Jess.

"Amy, he can't hate you because you didn't make this hapen. He is a good guy, I don't know if he'll love you but he'll care. He cares about people, why do you think he saved so many? Its in his nature."

"I know that he'll care MG, but I want his trust, his love, and that's what makes it dificult, he doesn't trust just anyone. I dont know if he'll let me close enough to gain it, or even if he'll try to make the best of this marriage . i dont want a false marriage."

"thats something that you have to talk with him Amy, we can't answer that, but you have us no matter what"

"I know Jess, you two are the only thing that still makes sense in my life"

"Amy, just trust your heart, it hasn't failed you. Besides you already met him once"

"that was at the begining of the war MG, war changes people. I wasn't the only one he saved, I don't think he remembers, there were too many"

"yes but you were one of the first ones he took to safety, to the first safe comunity they made" said Jess.

"and I wasn't the last"

"we know, we got there a few months later, it was overwelming" said MG.

"but things got better, we had each other and most of Griffyndor house was there. I'm glad the war was over before more recruits were needed, I don't know if we would have survived, we would have volunteer to fight, all of us but they thought we were too young. We have never used our training, lets just hope that we never have to" said Jess.

"look at us, talking about the war after we agreed it wasn't worth it. I recon that we'll always talk about it again at some point, we'll never forget what we lived or what hapened. I sugest a new agreement, a promise, to never let our past run our lives, it helped us become who we are but it'll never intervine in our futures"

"Agreed" said MG.

"Agreed" said Jess.

ºººººººººººººFriday nightººººººººººººº

"Finnaly I can get some peace and quiet!"

"you ok Amy? You seemed... annoyed"

"I can't believe my attemps at hidding it failed, how did you see through my mask that easly David?" was the sarcastic answer to his question. "I cant stand it any longer! All everyone ever talks about is tomorrow!"

"so they are driving you crazy, huh?" at her angry look "ok, stupid question. Have you talk with Casandra?"

"no, I've been putting it off. You know she'll make a big scene and I'll be the center of all the talks of Hogwarts, I hate rummors"

He chuckled "so you'll hide in youre room until its time for the meeting?"

"you know that's not a bad idea, see ya"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Harry, where exactly are you meeting the girls?"

"I don't know at the castle I gues, why? Wait aren't you coming Gin?"

"I think you should go alone this time, I'll have plenty of time to meet them, but you need to talk with them, you need to get to know each other. Especially if we can't find a way around it"

"are you sure?"

"yes, by the way, how are you planing on finding them when you haven't even seen them and you're sorrounded by your adoring fans?"

Harry paled, he hadn't thought of that and she finds it amusing, great. What can I do? After a few minutes. He still didnt have an answer.

"honey, just send each of them a note telling them to meet you somewhere." That was it! He ran to her and gave her a hug.

"what would you do without me?" she asked.

"I don't want to find out, love"

"I'm going back home, you need to get to work on those notes, I'll tomorrow at dinner" After a kiss she was gone.

I need some parchment and a quill. There they are, now what should I write and how should I frase it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda entered her room and went strait to her bed, as soon as she was laying down a snowy owl tapped her window. With a groan she got up and opened it, the owl flew towards her desk and waited for her. It was carrying two letters, only one was for her, she took it and the owl flew away inmediatly.

She looked at it and didn't reconize the handwriting, after staring at it for a few seconds she opened it.

_Amanda,_

_Please meet me by the lake alter breakfast, at 10 am_

_Harry_

She read it and entered a trance for a few minutes, when she broke free from it, she reread the letter and went to bed. She would deal with this in the morning, it was a long week for her.

ººººººººººººººººººº

"Cass, we really really really need to decide what we are wearing tomorrow. I mean, how often do we meet our fiances for the first time!" said Kate.

"I know, I know. I can't believe we are getting married! To bad we won't be sisters-in-law though" said Casandra.

"Yeah I know! But still, it'll be so much fun to trade stories once we are married!" said Kate.

"so Kate, did you find out with who you're sharing your future husband? do you know her?" said Casandra.

"yes, just a Ravenclaw, she's in seventh year, I know who she is but haven't talked to her, you?"

"not yet, there's a rumor that it's a Griffyndor but I can't confirm it. No one has said anything to me yet, there's also one that it's a Slythering, but I don't think so, I mean who in their right mind would choose a _Slythering_ to be Harry Potters' wife?"

"I heard it was one of the sixth year Gryffindors. They haven't told anyone who they're marrying" said Tracey.

"could be, but I don't think it's Amanda, Dave read her letter remember?" said Cass.

"It's still a posibility though, you don't get along too well and you may not like it, but keep it in mind" said Kate.

"fine, I will, we'll find out tomorrow anyway"

"hey! lets get the other girls and dress the two of you up for tomorrow!"

"we are not dolls you know" said Kate with a smile.

"we know but you two are the only third year Griffyndor getting married, we get to have fun with this too" said Tracey.

"alright but if we don't like the outfits we get to turn them down, deal?" said Cass.

"fine, fine... Now lets have some Fun!" said Tracey.

Just when they were halfway across the commonroom, someone opened the window and let a snowy owl in, it went strait to Casandra and held out a leg. After she took the letter the owl flew towards the same window it came in and left. She opened the letter, read it, and squealed like crazy before showing it to her friends.

_Casandra, _

_Please meet me by the lake alter breakfast, at 10 am_

_Harry_

Then they all started talking exitedly at the same time and headed to their room. Everyone that was in the commonroom just stared at the whole scene and followed them with their eyes until they dissapeared from view, then they just continued with what they were doing like nothing had happened. They were just to used to their behavior to be alarmed by it.

As soon as the girls entered their rooms they attacked Casandras' and

Kates' warddrobes. Hours later exhausted they finaly fell assleep.

The next day (Saturday)

6:00 am

The alarm sounded and Casandra quickly shot it off, and sleepely went to take a shower. She had a lot to do to be ready for the meeting. She wanted to be perfect for it.

------------

Meanwhile in Amandas room, there was complete silence and all the curtains were drawn closed. She slep peacefuly.

at 7:00 am

Casandra starded working on her hair. Unsure on how to wear it today.

8:30 am

Amanda and her friends started waking up and began their morning routing. Just like any other saturday.

-------------

Casandra was still working on her hair, her friends were helping.

9:20 am

Amanda and her friends were ready and they were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-------------

Casandra had a little problem, she didn't know what to wear, she changed her mind about the outfit she had picked up last nght. She was runnig out of time.

9:46 am

Amanda finished breakfast, said goodbye to her friends and started walking calmly toward the lake.

9:54 am

Casandra was running towards the Great Hall, she didn't want to be late so she grabbed a piece of toast and ate it on the way. She didn't even say goodbye to her friends. She was a nervous wreck

-------------

Amanda was close enough to see a lonely figure by the lake watching the giant squid, this was it, with this meeting it all became more real. She had 20 feet to go when Casandra ran past her.

That's when Harry turned around and saw them.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks to everyone that revied! Im really sorry for the delay, but i explained why on my profile

ENJOY

Chapter 7

Casandra slowed down and came to a stop near him, respecting his personal space, catching her breath, and staring at him, but the stop wasn't intentional because she was in a daze.

Woa, he looks better in person than in the pictures I have of him, I can see it now, we make a perfect couple, _but you are not going to be his only wife_ said that annoying voice in my brain stating the facts, oh shut up don't remind me of that, and don't ruin the moment I answered it.

Unfotunatly her level of happiness went down a tiny bit because of it, only to rise up again because he was staring at HER.

She was shocked, and freezed for a few seconds, when she recovered she winked at him, he looked suprised for a second and then his face was an unexpresional mask again, and looked somwhere else. He shouldn't have that mask on around me, but it doesn't matter I broke it for a bit of time and THAT I'll take as a win.

She waited for him to make the first move with a triumphant smile on her face.

---------HPOV--------

There they are, I thought and gulped, one looks like a mini-Lavander and Pavarti at thirteen, she must be Casandra, lets hope that nothing is as it seems, or I'll go insane. Lets see, she's in a daze... blue eyes, light brown hair not quite blond, shoulder lenght in a stylish hairdo, to fancy for a casual meeting, clothes: stylish shirt and a plain skirt I think... Merlin! She's one of those fans that acts crazy when I'm around! Ginny is going to have a fieldday with this, I mean a mini-pavarti-lavander is just a lot, I'll never hear the end of this.

Is she going to faint? Is it because I'm staring at her, does she thinks I'm checking her up? Yep, thats why, only reason for her to wink at me in what she most certanly think is a sexy wink. If the other one is like her then I'll be in ST Mungos Mental care at least four months before the first aniversary comes around.

With that I decided to turn towards the aproaching figure, and almost sighed in relief.

She's nervous, was my first impresion, and is trying not to bite her lower lip, she's walking at a calm pace as if she didn't want to reach her destination but at the same time her steps show confidence, her mind seems to be set on on going on with this meeting.

As she came closer I could see her more clearly, comfortable clothes; jeans, t-shirt and a jacket. Long dark brown hair that almost reached her waist, hardly any make up on, brown eyes... There's something familiar about her, why does she look so familiar? Have I met her before? Where have I seen her?

She reached them and watched him. It was his move now.

"Hi, I'm Harry, you must be Amanda and Casandra" I said looking towards each of them as I said their names. I held out my hand and Casandra took it first.

Casandra shot Amanda a look I couldn't understand, but was completely ignored by. Why do I get the feeling that there's something going on between them, better think of that later. Then he shook hands with Amanda.

They didn't correct me at that, so my asumptions were correct. "we need to talk about a lot of things concerning the future, so how about we go somewhere where we can talk, any sugestions?"

"maybe we should get to know each other before we start discusing wedding plans" said Amanda making a face. "its just too wierd talking about your future wedding with someone you barely know".

"that sounds like a plan, do you girls want to stay here or go to Hogsmade?" I asked in an atempt to start a conversation.

"lets go to the three broomsticks, Casandra here isn't exactly dressed in something ideal for sitting in the grass" She said and Casandra blushed trying to think of a comeback.

"lets go then, who wants to tell me about herself first while we walk there?" I said before a confrontention began, theres defenitly something going on between them.

"I'll start" said Casandra fast.

Then she launched in a monologe about her likes and dislikes, and herself, while I tried really hard to follow it without messing out the facts. Gin should have come with me, this is just wierd.

As we were nearing the small wizarding town, she sudenly changed topic to weddings, our wedding to be exact. I glanced at Amanda, she was following the words while pretending to ignore Casandra. Was that even posible? I'll have to remember to ask her about that in the future.

AN: i have a little bit of bad news, it'll be a while before i update again, things arent back to normal and wont be for a while plus ill be in exams for a few weeks, email me if you want full details.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: First of all, thanks to Sarahamanda and Toghgal for reviewing last chapter, I apreciate you guys being patient

In other news i'll have more time for writing soon )

Sorry for the long wait

Chapter 8

As we were entering the small wizarding town, with one girl on each side of me, I began to hear some wispering in the background amongst some voices that were holding conversations. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a commotion and screams all around us, out of instinct I got a hold of the girls arms and stopped walking to analize the situation, Casandra stopped talking in shock, then I realized that the screams weren't of terror, but they were screams I was very, very familiar with... _teenage_ _screaming fans, shit, it's worse than I thought_.

In less than five seconds we were surounded with no escape, I just closed my eyes and waited for the oncoming crowd to tear my clothes off, when none came for ten seconds, I opened my eyes wondering what was taking them so long. Thats when I realised that ten boys were around us keeping the crowd at bay, _now that's weird why would they do that? I've never seen them before._

"that's enough everyone!" one of them said, amaizinly the noise level decreased. "Griffyndors go back to your dates, what kind of first impresions do you want to set? Remember we have a meeting in the commonroom tonight." Another said. That's all it took and part of the crowd left, _I guess he is some kind of leader, they followed his orders inmediatly, if only I had that kind of powers during my Hogwarts years._

"Cromwell! are you just going to stay there and watch your housemates embarass your house?" said the first guy.

"Matt! What have talked about your behavior outside of the tower in front of strangers?" said the second guy.

Amanda snickered at this, "Dave, come on, you know it wont get through his skull just yet, it hasn't been more than two thousand times" _She knows them I guess, maybe friends of her?_

"ha, ha, very funny guys"

"um, guys? I know you're having fun but we still have a situation at hand, remember?" another guy said.

"right, lets get to it" said Matt without any intentions of moving.

"I'll be right back" said David. A couple of minutes later the crowd of teenage fans dispersed, and a few seconds later so did the boys sorrounding them, except David and Matt.

"so, this is the reason for all that scheeming you've been doing lately?" asked Amanda.

"scheeming? Us?" Matt answered, with an innocent wounded face, and placed his right hand to his heart "you wound us, and here we were tryng to look out for you" at her unconvinced face he changed his expresion to serious "if you don't want our help then I'll just call everyone back and let you deal with them on your own" he turned and took a deep breath before doing just that.

"Oh no you wont! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get them all to MOVE ON like everythings normal?" said David.

"of course I don't" Matt replied with a smile "I was just standing here looking pretty and entertaining Amy with my wonderful voice"

Amanda chuckled and stepped up "as much fun as that would be, lets leave that for another time"

"aren't I going to get a thank you for all my hard work?"

"Hey!"

"of course you are Matt, you've even earned a hug" answered Amanda with a completely strait face and opened her arms. Matt hugged her and said to David "see? I'm Amys' favorite"

"that's not fair! I did all the work" David pouted and crossed his arms in one swift move.

Amanda turned to him "of course its fair Dave, 'cause you get a hug _and_ a kiss on the cheek" that was all it took for the pout to be replaced by a smile and his arms to spread waiting for the promised hug, wich Amanda delivered inmediatly.

"hey! You never told me that was all it took get a kiss from you" said Matt.

"you never asked, besides I don't play favorites and you know that. Now that thats setled, don't you two have dates to get back to?"

"OH right!! Completly forgot about that" Matt said and muttered "what did I do with my date?"

"gotta go, see you later Amy, Cassey" said David and dragged Matt away, as soon as they were gone Amanda became silent again and Casandra was still in shock even thought I let go of her arm when I realised what was goin on.

_So Amanda is shy with __strangers and I just got a glimpse of her real self, intersting, very intersting but that still doesn't explain why she seems so familiar, where have I seen her before?_

"why don't we continue where we left off?" I said and got Amandas attention.

"sure, lets go"

"whats wrong with her?" I asked motioning towards Casandra.

"nothing" Amanda replied, grabbed one of her hands and started walking. I shrugged and fel into step besides her. we walked in silence the rest of the way to the three bromsticks.

"why don't you two find us a table while I get us drinks?" I asked.

"sure, no problem" answered Amanda and headed off.

"Hi Madam Rosmerta, how have you been?"

"just fine Harry, did you just walk in whith two girls?" she asked. I nodded "your fiances?" again at my nod she continued "you're all so young, I still can't believe they aproved that law. Don't worry dear, you'll do just fine, Amanda's mature for her age, sweet and smart, the shyness will wear off soon, but I don't know the other girl, third year?"

"yes, I'm worried about her though she's too young and seems like one of those _fans_" I answered. "you know Amanda?"

"of course I do, she's eassy to know, we talk from time to time, when she's not busy keeping an eye on her tight group of friends. Fans comes with the territory of being a hero, everyone knows that"

"yeah its common knowlege but they still should the fine print"

"don't worry, you'll work it out, so three butterbeers?"

"thanks, how much?"

"it's on the house, don't worry about it"

"thanks, but next time I'll pay anyway, it was nice seen you again"

After that I grabbed the butterbeers and started moving towards our table.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: sorry for the delay, i had writers block. I have great news! sqHPfan has accepted to proofread the story, she already fixed part of this chapter and she finnished chapter 1 and 2 which I'm reposting today, I'm really really sorry it tok me so long to write this but i tried to make it up to you by making it longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

We found a table at the back which gave us some sort of privacy, and I took the oportunity to have a little talk with Casandra, one of the many we would be having in the future, I was sure of it. "Casandra, snap out of it! Can you stop acting like a crazy fan? I mean, yes he's famous and yes he's a hero but he is also human."

"I know he's human Amanda, duh, but I don't know what you are talking about."

"fine, act that way if you want but ask yourself one question and when you answer it right, everything will be much easier for all of us, especially in the future. Can you tell the difference between the-Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter?"

"of course-"

"don't answer me, think about it first and tell me what your answer is only when you are really sure." That's all I said before letting silence settle in. A few minutes later Harry joined us and handed out the butterbeers.

"so Amanda, what do you want to talk about? It's your turn, remember?"

"what do you want to know?"

"how about we start with your birthday?"

"august 8, my parents were in a Hotel when the contractions started, I was two weeks early, they thought they had plenty of time and were visiting a relative. My mom loved to tell that story." Silence settled between them for a few minutes, before she continued "I'm not allergic to any kind of food, so there's nothing to worry about that, I hate pink, don't like to wear tons of make up, oh! And skirts annoy me, jeans are much more comfortable. So what about you?"

But before he could answer lots of camera flashes went off, and when I looked up I saw... reporters trying to get closer to us and Madam Rosmerta was trying to stop them. Harry didn't look happy.

He turned to us and said "we should go, I'll walk you two back to school, stay close." He stood up and walked around the table, waiting for us to get up. We started walking towards the exit, in a sort of single file, Harry in front and me bringing up the rear, but the reporters attempting to get closer outnumbered us. Since they were blocking our way out, Harry stepped to the side, and tried to create a passage for us with his right arm, Casandra walked in front of us, and he kept his left arm on my back to make sure we stayed together. When the reporters surrounded us we saw the flaw in our plan, Harry's plan. Even though it helped us move toward our goal, the entrance door, our progress was very slow until a guy unknown to us at Hogwarts came up and tried to pave a way for us on my other side.

With his help we got out in five minutes, and we were on our way back to school. "thanks Colin"

"no problem Harry" He said with a grin.

The guy went on his way, we continued walking through the small town to make our way to the school grounds. We didn't talk during our walk, Casandra and Harry were lost in their own thoughts and I wasn't sure what to say.

"lets go to the lake" It was Harry who broke the silence and started walking in that direction, we followed him without saying a word. He headed towards the trees that sorounded part of the lake, where people liked to sit in their shade and continued walking without so much as a second glance. As we walked the number of trees increased considerably until we came to a clearing that was amazing, I couldn't believe that this place was so close to where everyone liked to hang out and none of us had found it. There were big rocks on the shore of the lake, some were half in the water and half on the ground, some roots were big enough to provide benches, that looked perfect for relaxing and reading, and most of the clearing was covered in shades from the big trees. Harry had stopped and had been watching us, he didn't talk until my eyes landed on him.

"I found this place back in six year, it always had a calming efect on me and provided the perfect place to relax and talk in private, I only showed it to three people before you two, it hasn't changed in all this years" he sat down on a root while he was talking "you should sit down, theres' something you should know". He waited until we had done so before he continued.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I'm just going to say it, I have to marry someone else besides you two, I'm also engaged to Ginny Weasley"

I was speachless, I wasn't expecting this, I don't know what I was expecting. But Casandra on the other hand, wasn't. She stood up and started screaming.

"what!!!!! You can't do that!! you have to do what the law says, your engagement with her doesn't count anymore!! The law only said I had to share you with Amanda! It only allows two wives!"

Harry was shocked by her reaction, he didn't know what to do, his eyes jumped from her to me in case I started screaming too. Casandra had tears in her eyes, and I guess that made me react, I went to her and put my arms around her. I tried to calm her while I gathered my thoughts. When she finaly quieted a little, I turned to Harry.

"could you explain what you mean?"

"here, this will explain everything" and he handed me his ministry letter.

I took it and read it, then I handed it to Casandra, when she finished reading it she let it fall to the ground, turned around and ran, leaving us alone.

"is she alright?" he asked.

"not riht now but she will be"

"how do you know?"

"she needs time, she'll go to her room, and then someone will talk to her"

"you sure?"

"yeah, don't worry. Maybe I should be going too"

"Amanda, wait, I think we should talk"

"about what?"

"everything, take a seat" after a pause "where should we start?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"how about we start with what do you think of this whole situation?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**I don't know"**

"**are you OK with all of this?"**

"**not exactly, I mean, I understand what's going on but it's still so surreal"**

"**I know what you mean, it's still a shock but the only thing we can do is make the best of it. We need to talk about the wedding but we'll do that next week, Ginny and Casandra need to be there too. I'll pick you up next Saturday at 9. Can you let Casandra know?"**

"**Sure, no problem. Well I better go, see you next week"**

"**bye Amanda"**

**ºººººººººººººººººººº**

**After talking to Amanda, Harry returned to his house to set some affairs in order, just as he finished he heard Ginny looking for him. He got up and met her in the livingroom. **

"**hi Harry" she gave him a kiss "how was your day with the girls?"**

"**it was OK, Amanda seems mature and confident with herself, we didn't exactly talk that much before the reporters showed up and we had to leave the three broomsticks, Colin helped us escape by the way"**

"**really? How was he? It's been ages since I've seen him"**

"**he seemed alright, we didn't talk much you know we were in a rush"**

"**I'll arrange to meet him sometime. So how come you haven't mentioned Casandra?"**

"**because I know you'll never let me forget what I tell you about her"**

"**now I'm really interested"**

"**fine, I'll tell you. Well she acts her age too much" he sighed "she's one of those crazed fans that basically rips my clothes off hysterical"**

"**oh really? Did she do that?" said Ginny holding back her laughter with difficulty.**

"**no she just froze when she was at arms lenght away and winked at me when she saw me looking at her, it was weird"**

**by then Ginny was trying not to fall from her chair with laughter. Harry waited until she was mostly calm before continuing.**

"**I got the feeling that she doesn't get along with Amanda from her reaction when she saw her arrive. I'll have to ask about that later on."**

"**so how did your fans receive you in Hogsmade?**

"**Well, they surrounded us and were going to do the same as always"**

"**were"**

"**yes were. They would have succeeded if a group of boys hadn't surrounded us and dispersed the group of giggling girls. I think they are friends of Amanda"**

"**really?"**

"**yeah, but the weird part was that they seemed organized, like they have done it before"**

**Ginny chuckled "jealous" at his look she continued "they probably anticipated something like that to happen and had a plan"**

**"probably"**


End file.
